Conversation after midnight
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: "—Percy, solo déjalo estar, no entenderías…" Pero Percy deseaba entender. ¿Qué hacía que este joven decidiera apartarse de las personas? ¿Sería que tenía miedo a algo? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente abrirse un poco más para que pudiesen ayudarlo con lo que sea que le ocurriera? Estaba seguro que podrían solucionar lo que sea... Niercy/OS/SpoilersHoH


**Hola chicos. Vengo a dejarles el primer one-shot de Percy Jackson que me he atrevido a escribir... Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza hacer uno hasta que empecé a shippear a cierta pareja. Y, bueno, salió esto. En verdad espero que les guste.**

**Si desean pueden escuchar la canción que me sirvió de inspiración para esta historia. Es realmente hermosa, se llama "Say something" de A Great Big World _www (punto)youtube (punto)com (slash)watch ?v=a50q CkKGj4M_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no han sido creados por mí, todo es obra del maestro del troll... Digo, del grandísimo autor Rick Riordan :3 Solo me adjudico la trama del siguiente one-shot.**

* * *

_Di algo, me estoy dando por vencido contigo_

_Lamento no haber podido llegar a ti_

_A cualquier lado te hubiese seguido_

_Di algo, me estoy dando por vencido contigo_

Percy se levantó jadeando. Las pesadillas que había tenido le habían recordado cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hablar con su madre. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué tal preocupada estaba? Se prometió a sí mismo comunicarse con ella tan pronto como le fuese posible.

Hizo una mueca cuando se percató de que no podía quedarse más tiempo en la cama. Deseaba alejarse de aquellos sueños aterradores por, al menos, un par de horas más. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la proa del barco. Sonrió al percatarse de que iban a veinticinco nudos, al ser hijo de Poseidón ese tipo de cálculos le eran innatos.

Antes de llegar divisó una silueta apoyada en el borde del barco.

— ¿Aún despierto?

La pregunta de Percy provocó que Nico diese un pequeño salto causado por la sorpresa; no había oído sus pisadas, estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. La pesadilla que había tenido había sido tan vívida que no había podido parar de temblar por varios minutos.

En su sueño estaba peleando contra un gran grupo de arpías y Percy estaba en el suelo, herido. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que si no llevaba a Percy al Campamento Mestizo rápidamente, iba a morir. Una de las arpías había fijado su atención en Percy y estaba dispuesta a atacarlo. Nico se dio cuenta de este hecho y el enojo que sentía se intensificó. La espada que tenía en la mano parecía una extremidad más de su cuerpo, era tan fácil controlarla cuando estaba así de molesto. Apenas unos instantes después solo quedaban tres de aquellas criaturas, pero alzaron el vuelo y se alejaron tan rápido como les era posible. Nico pasó uno de los brazos de Percy por sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar hacia el Campamento, estaban a un par de kilómetros. Sin embargo, con cada paso que daban, Percy se iba haciendo más y más pesado, a tal punto que unos segundos después, ambos cayeron al piso; Nico era incapaz de dar un solo paso más. _No_, pensó, _Percy resiste, por favor_. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Apenas duermo…— mintió, volviendo a la realidad—. Tengo el sueño ligero y estar en un barco no ayuda mucho.

Asintió con la cabeza; pero, en realidad, Percy no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo, su madre siempre le había dicho que tenía el sueño profundo. Avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Nico y apoyó sus brazos en la madera. No sabía qué decir exactamente. Le había agradecido por haber llegado hasta las puertas de la muerte y haberlos salvado, pero él simplemente le restaba importancia. Si Nico no hubiese guiado a los chicos… No quería ni pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado a Annabeth.

—Sé que ya te agradecí varias veces, pero…

—Yo te dije que no había nada qué agradecer, y lo dije en serio.

—Ya. Pero cuando pienso en lo que pudo haber ocurrido allí sin Bob. Si no hubieses hablado con él— tomó unos cuantos mechones de su cabello y los haló un poco, pensar en ello lo ponía muy nervioso—, no sé qué nos hubiese pasado. Y si algo le ocurría a Annabeth… Probablemente hubiese caminado directamente hacia una muerte segura sin importarme en lo más mínimo.

Nico se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

—Sí, probablemente hubieses hecho eso. Ahora, por favor, ¿te importaría dejarme solo?

Percy miró hacia el mar. Casi siempre era complicado hablar con Nico. La única persona con la que mantenía una verdadera relación de amistad era Hazel, su hermana. No entendía por qué no quería acercarse más a ellos, en los últimos años Percy se había dado cuenta de la importancia de tener amigos, personas en las que podía confiar ciegamente y que siempre estaría a su lado para apoyarlo en las decisiones que tomase. No podía imaginar la vida sin Annabeth, Grover o Rachel.

— ¿No ves que ese es el problema, Nico? Siempre deseas estar solo, no intentas congeniar con los demás— Nico rió con amargura impropia de su edad.

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Percy, tú no sabes, no tienes ni la más mínima idea, vas de un lado a otro haciendo amigos y agradándole a la gente. Yo tan solo no pertenezco aquí, no encajo por más que lo intente. Si ya es lo suficientemente extraño ser hijo de Hades y haber nacido en otra época, tenía que ser…— abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Ser qué?—preguntó Percy—. No hay nada en este mundo que no te permita ser parte de nosotros. Tanto si deseas estar en el Campamento mestizo o en el Campamento Júpiter.

—Percy, solo déjalo estar, no entenderías…

Pero Percy deseaba entender. ¿Qué hacía que este joven decidiera apartarse de las personas? ¿Sería que tenía miedo a algo? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente abrirse un poco más para que pudiesen ayudarlo con lo que sea que le ocurriera? Estaba seguro que podrían solucionar lo que sea, ya lo había demostrado al desbarajar los planes de Gea.

—Nico solo danos una oportunidad. No somos tan malos, ¿sabes?—trató de hacerlo reír, pero no funcionó—. Todos podríamos ser tus amigos si tan solo tú lo desearas, pero te alejas y generalmente las personas no sabes cómo reaccionar a eso, así que también se alejan…

—Cállate, no quiero oír nada más, tan solo cállate.

—No lo haré Nico, eres un buen amigo, nunca dejaría a un amigo estar así.

Nico apoyó los brazos sobre el borde de la proa y reposo su cabeza sobre ellos, solo entonces se permitió suspirar.

—Ese es el problema, no quiero tu amistad— dijo en voz baja, Percy pensó que estaba renegando de sí mismo.

—Nico…

Percy no era muy bueno en ese tipo de situaciones, pero intentó consolarlo poniendo una mano en su espalda. El muchacho instantáneamente se echó para atrás y luego lo empujó con ambas manos, causando que Percy cayera al suelo.

—No me toques— le dijo con los ojos cerrados—. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, jadeó. Le ofreció una mano a Percy y él, algo desconfiado, la tomó. Cuando se puso en pie, Nico no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo lamento.

—Está bien. Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa.

Entonces, lo que ocurrió a continuación dejó anonadado a Percy. Un segundo Nico estaba frente a él pidiendo perdón por haberlo tirado al suelo y al siguiente… Lo besaba. Nico lo había besado.

Apenas pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que el propio Nico se echara para atrás, con la cara en llamas y los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Nico… tú…— Percy no podía hilar una oración completa.

— ¿Qué he hecho?—se preguntó Nico, asustado.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Saber que eso podría causar que Percy nunca más le hablase o que lo llegara a odiar, le asustaba. Pero no había podido evitarlo y sentía que, si no lo hacía en ese momento, jamás iba a tener el coraje de hacerlo.

Miró a Percy, habían pasado varios segundos y seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Por favor, di algo, lo que sea—suplicó Nico.

Los ojos le escocían pero no iba a permitir mostrar debilidad, no ahora cuando finalmente había hecho algo que pensaba nunca sería capaz de hacer. No había sido la manera, lo sabía; pero las cosas estaban como estaban.

—Yo… no sé qué decir. Amo a Annabeth, lo sabes.

Nico movió la cabeza hacia un lado. Si Percy me hubiese dado un golpe, le habría dolido mucho menos que lo que le acababa de decir. Él ya lo sabía, claro; pero estaba vez era un rechazo directo.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

—No— respondió Nico rotundamente—. No hay necesidad de que digas o hagas algo más. Sé que no te sientes de la misma manera y que es estúpido, es simplemente estúpido... Es una idiotez, no me importa...

Percy notó que había herido su orgullo, pero no podía hacer nada por Nico. Deseaba que las cosas fuesen distintas, que se hubiese enamorado de alguien que pudiese corresponderle. Los dioses sabían que ese chico se lo merecía.

— ¿Es por eso que fuiste a rescatarnos?

—En parte… Bueno, en gran parte sí, pero lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera de ustedes— Nico no sabía qué tan cierto era lo que acaba de decir.

—Nico… en serio, lo siento— el aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me casi me he hecho a la idea. He estado tratando de apartar esa idea desde hace mucho, pero no es fácil. De cualquier modo, mañana Hedge, Reyna y yo partiremos…

Percy se acercó y abrazó al chico. Por un instante Nico se quedó estático, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo. Por un instante pensó que quizá no sería tan malo el intentar un poco más duro el formar parte de ese mundo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Espero, sinceramente, que todo te vaya bien Nico Di Angelo— le dijo Percy—. Ojalá lo hubieses mencionado antes, esto no cambia nada, sigues siendo el mismo chico de siempre.

—Gracias— respondió Nico con las mejillas encendidas—. Bueno, iré a mi habitación, aún debo terminar un par de asuntos.

Percy asintió antes de que Nico girara sobre sus talones y empezara a alejarse de él, luego se volvió hacia el mar. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Nico encontrase a alguien que lo amase tanto como él amaba a Annabeth, realmente se lo merecía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado C: ¡Un besote del tamaño de un panda!**

**-Sammy**

**Ps. Si quieren dejar un sensual review, sería asombroso B-)**


End file.
